Una serie de eventos desafortunados
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Esta historia trata de lo que sucede si se dejan siete niños en una casa llena de objetos mágicos, uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir. Petición del Foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, Humor, familia Weasley y mucha gente pelirroja.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de JK Rowling, mío es solo la trama.

_**"Esta historia pertenece al Foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, **_

_**es una petición hecha por Victoria L. Williams, **_

_**espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes"**_

* * *

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

En la vida solo hay una cosa peor que el brebaje que la señora Weasley le suministra a sus hijos para mantenerlos sanos, qué si se puede especificar, es de aspecto verde claro como los mocos y mohoso, pero aún así existe algo mucho peor, es Percy, no como tal, pero sí, Percy Weasley recién llegado de su primer año en Hogwarts y por si fuera poco, con lentes nuevos, Unos lentes cuadrados de carey de lo más comunes, a pesar de eso Percy estaba exultante. Aun así; siendo participe de que uno de sus hijos era una real molestia para todos los demás, el señor Weasley no podía estar más feliz, y no solo porque uno de sus siete hijos había entrado en Hogwarts y en su primer año había sido uno de los mejores alumnos de Gryffindor, también porque en el ministerio le habían dado un pequeño bono por cumplir unos cuantos años más de servicio a la comunidad mágica, y eso lo hacía dichoso, ya que, para Arthur no hay nada mejor que hacer las cosas bien, sobre todo si se trata de las redadas.

Era un día caluroso de verano y no había nada mejor que hacer, que simplemente no hacer nada, excepto para Molly, ella hacía cualquier cosa todo el tiempo, el señor Weasley que llegó temprano ese día se dispuso a pasar el rato con sus hijos en el patio de afuera de la casa, Fred y George se tiraban una Quaffle, Ron y Charlie veían un par de gnomos pelear en el césped y Bill leía un libro mientras no le prestaba atención a Percy que le comentaba sobre las materias del colegio, en ese instante la pequeña Ginny se sentó en el regazo de su padre con una flor en la mano y le miró a los ojos, luego giró su mirada a la ventana de la cocina donde su madre trabajaba sin parar.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? – comentó su hija de solo seis años, que a esa edad tenía una tierna voz aguda.

Arthur lo pensó, podía gastar unos cuantos galeones más para llevar a su esposa a distraerse un rato, que muy bien se lo tenía merecido. Tomó la pequeña flor y le dio un beso en la frente a su única hija que se levantó de su posición y lo acompañó hasta la ventana de la cocina, sonriente llamó la atención de su esposa y dándole la flor le pidió que saliera esa noche con él, Molly encantada lo aceptó mucho más que gustosa y arregló los últimos detalles de la casa para irse a emperifollar. Así fue como todo el desastre que luego pasaría unas horas más tarde empezó, cuando el señor y la señora Weasley estuvieron listos para irse llamaron a sus hijos formándolos en una fila india.

- Muy bien chicos, hoy su madre y yo saldremos, y como ya Bill tiene la suficiente edad para cuidarlos se quedara con ustedes esta noche. – se escucharon algunos murmullos. – Él estará al pendiente de todo y si alguno de ustedes desobedece cualquiera de sus órdenes él me lo hará saber a mí y estarán en problemas. – Miró a Fred y a George. – Nosotros volveremos en la noche.

- Adiós tesoros, en la mesa está la cena, duerman temprano.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus padres y luego cuando cerraron la puerta todos corrieron en estampida hasta la ventana más próxima para ver como sus padres de montaban en el auto y se iban. Todos se miraron, estaban solos.

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó Ron con pánico. – ¡Nos han abandonado!

- Vamos Ron no es para tanto. – Charlie se aproximó a la cocina y comenzó a servir los platos de la cena.

Luego de comer y de lavar los trastes, la noche cayó con más ímpetu pero todo en la vieja madriguera seguía tranquilo, los niños estaban todos en la sala, de vez en cuando Bill les echaba un vistazo, Fred y George jugaban con Errol que intentaba picarles los dedos, Percy pulía sus lentes, Charlie le leía a Ron una historia de Dragones y Ginny… ella no se veía por ningún lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?- comentó Bill despreocupado.

Todos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se hundieron de hombros.

- ¡¿Nadie sabe dónde está?! – los miró aterrado.

- ¡Hace un momento estaba aquí! – dijo Percy. – Tal vez está en el baño.

Cada uno se levantó y buscó a la pequeña niña hasta que esta bajó por la escalera con una caja en la mano.

- ¿Ginny dónde estabas? – Bill se arrodilló ante ella para ver si todo estaba en orden.

- En el ático, estaba buscando esto. – alzó la caja y los gemelos rápidamente la tomaron.

- Dice "_Magic!,_ el mejor juego del universo" – leyó George.

- ¿Tenemos el mejor juego del universo y jamás lo hemos jugado? – prorrumpió Fred. - ¡Menuda locura!

- Por lo menos ya tenemos que hacer esta noche. – Charlie sonrió.

Los siete hermanos se sentaron sobre la mesa cerca de los sillones y sacaron el tablero del juego, con seis piezas y dos dados. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado se dieron cuenta que solo podían jugar seis personas.

- Esto es un problema. – inquirió Ron.

- Bueno alguien se tiene que salir. – dijo Fred, y George asintió.

- Sometámoslo a votación. – razonó Bill.

Todos miraron a Percy, y aunque tenían que decir por quien iban a votar de todas maneras ya estaba más que especificado quien se iría.

- ¡Pues bien, igual no quería jugar! – Percy se levantó y se fue hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta enfatizando que estaba molesto.

- De todas formas se iba a molestar cuando les gané. – dijo Fred y chocó las cinco con George.

Las miradas volvieron al tablero; excepto por la de Ron que intentó buscar las instrucciones pero no las halló, este tenía muchos caminos y todos conducían a un circulo de plástico oscuro que estaba en todo el medio del tablero, cada pieza solo se podía mover hacia delante y tenía su propio camino, cada quien agarró su pieza y se dispusieron a jugar. Primero fue Bill, que al tomar los dados y agitarlos un poco sacó en número seis, la pieza se movió sola seis casillas.

- ¡Guau! – pronunció Ginny.

- ¡Miren el tablero dice algo! – Fred se acercó y observó. – "Las entradas se cerraran y solo te vas a quedar"

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Charlie miró a Bill que se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido fuera de la casa, todos se asustaron y Bill se levantó, abrió ligeramente la puerta de la cocina, observó que no había nada, salió de la casa para estar plenamente seguro y con un estruendo las puertas que estaban abiertas se cerraron con estrepito, y las ventanas dieron un golpetazo trancándose, Ginny gritó y Charlie se aproximó a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero nada funcionaba.

- ¡Se ha quedado fuera! – George habló. - ¡Como lo dijo el juego!

- Estupendo. – Fred tomó los dados.

- ¡No! – Charlie se les acercó e intentó guardar el juego pero las piezas estaban pegadas y la de Bill había desaparecido.

De un momento a otro la débil voz de su hermano mayor desapareció y los golpeteos en la puerta dejaron de sonar, Bill había desaparecido.

- ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido? – Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡No lo sé! Pero hay que terminar este estúpido juego.

Charlie tomó los dados, los sacudió y sacó diez, la pieza volvió a moverse sola.

- "Tu deseo se hará realidad y en lo que más te gusta, tú te convertirás" – George le miró. – No puede ser tan malo.

- Bueno, lo que más me gusta son los dragones.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Ron gritó como una niña.

- Estas de broma. – dijo Fred.

Charlie abrió la boca para hablar, pero una serie de arcadas le ahogaron y de sus; ahora fauces, salió una gran y profunda llamarada de fuego, su piel comenzó a teñirse de morado pálido, unos brillantes cuernos dorados salieron de su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y de pupila fina.

- ¡Qué espantoso! – comentó Ron.

Charlie intentó hablar pero solo salió una llamarada de fuego.

- Eso sí que es genial. – Fred se le acercó y sintió el leve codazo de George en su costado.

- ¡Debes irte! – Ron se puso de pie y ayudó a Charlie a levantarse. - ¡Si sigues cambiando nos vas a comer a todos!

El mencionado abrió sus grandes ojos de par en par, y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, se escuchó la trampilla del ático cerrarse. Era el turno de Fred, tomó los dados con entusiasmo los batió y el resultado fue 12, la pieza avanzó y las palabras mágicas aparecieron.

- "Lo que más preciado de ti desaparecerá" – Ron se encrespó. - ¡No me digas que me aprecias a mí, o te mato!

- Es de él. – corrigió Ginny. – Lo que más parecía de él mismo, tonto.

George rió y Ron miró a Ginny con severidad, de pronto los cabellos rojizos intensos de Fred comenzaron a Caer sobre la mesa y el tablero, quedó completamente calvo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se palpó con horror.

- Pudo haber sido peor. – dijo George entre risas.

- Te ves raro. – Ginny se desternillaba.

George tomó los dados y los tiró, salió uno.

- ¡Vaya mala suerte! – Glosó. – Ahora sí que ganaré.

- Dice "Lo que más estimes en ti se multiplicara" – leyó Ron.

- Eso tampoco es malo. – alivió Ginny.

George le entregó los dados a Ron y este estuvo a punto de tirarlos cuando sintió algo en su espalda, al girar vio como el cabello de su hermano crecía y crecía sin control por toda la sala, Fred se impresionó y tomó el otro extremo del cabello poniéndoselo en son de broma sobre la cabeza desprovista de pelo.

- ¡Vaya par! – dijo ron mirando a sus hermanos, luego tiró los dados y sacó ocho.

- "Esta es la casilla de las bestias, puedes volver a tirar el dado, si sacas par avanzas y te salvas de las consecuencias, si obtienes impar avanzas y estas en problemas". – citó George.

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? – Fred, le profirió un leve empujón a Ron y este soltó los dados automáticamente, los cubos bailaron en el tablero y sin más marcaron el tres.

Ron los miró asustado, y Fred se disculpó por lo bajo. Ginny se acercó al tablero e intentó leer lo que decía.

- A-a-ra-ña. – Estudió débilmente.

- ¡¿QUE?! – vociferó Ron.

Todos se alejaron rápidamente de su hermano y Ron comenzó a llorar, todos sabían que odiaba a las arañas, de la nada el pantalón del mencionado comenzó a romperse y Ginny señaló como su pierna comenzaba a transformarse en el miembro de una araña, grande, negra y con vellos. Ron se levantó con pavor del suelo y maniobró hasta poder sentarse en el sillón, la mutación cesó y sus hermanos vieron como ahora tenía una pierna humana y una de araña.

- ¡Vamos cálmate Ron! – George intentó sentarse a su lado pero su cabello, largo y pesado había alcanzado llenar toda la estancia y no le permitía moverse.

Ron no paraba de llorar y la pequeña Ginny pensó que si la ultima concursante le daba a los dados el juego se acabaría, así que los tomó en sus manos los agitó y al soltarlos los dados cayeron sobre el tablero y resbalaron perdiéndose en el suelo de la habitación, la pieza de la pequeña avanzó nueve espacios.

- ¡Ginny has perdido los dados! – dijo Fred intentando desenterrar sus piernas de todo el cabello de George.

- Lo siento. – la aludida comenzó a buscarlas.

- "El peor desastre sucederá y tu alfombra te tratara de matar" – George miró a través de todo su cabello, para poder leer. - ¡Ginny cuidado! – advirtió.

La alfombra de la cocina se alzó como un oso apunto de atacar, envolvió a la niña que no paraba de gritar, la tenía encerrada entre toda esa tela y la chiquilla no paraba de agitarse y sollozar, la levantaba, la movía sacudiéndola, parecía como si se la estuviese comiendo. Fred se incorporó pero tropezó con la melena roja de su hermano y se enredó a más no poder, Ron que movía su pierna de insecto espasmódicamente no dejaba de pronunciar grititos de asco, George comenzó a gritar cuando su cabello se enredó en su cara, debido a todo ese escándalo Charlie salió del sótano y llegó a la sala, comenzó a ayudar a Ginny pero sus enormes dedos sin pulgares no eran muy útiles así que empezó a morder la alfombra mientras se elevaba con sus nuevas alas de dragón. En ese momento se oyó un portazo y de su habitación salió Percy, al ver semejante escándalo emprendió la marcha de nuevo a su cuarto y al correr por las escaleras se tropezó con el abundante cabello de su hermano y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, sus lentes de Carey se resbalaron de su cara y cayeron al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, todos se callaron, hasta la alfombra dejó de moverse y de gruñir, Percy se elevó como pudo y los miró a todos con enojo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que han hecho?! – gritó. - ¡Se lo diré a Mamá!

Pero eso ya no era necesario, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, el señor y la señora Weasley entraron con Bill a su lado, al ver tal desastre Molly soltó un alarido y Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todos tendrían grandes problemas esa noche y el señor Weasley muchos más por resolver.

* * *

N/A: Una de las especificaciones era que todos deberían ser niños, pero para que Ginny tuviera una edad más o menos manipulable (es decir, que pudiera hablar y esas cosas) tuve que poner a Bill de 16 años, Charlie 14, Percy de 11, Los gemelos de 9, Ron de 7 y Ginny de 6. No estoy muy segura de si esto es lo que Victoria pedía, espero que sí y que realmente le guste.

Gracias a todos por leer y saludos.


End file.
